Siblings in the City
Siblings in the City is the second episode of the first season of So Little Time, which was first broadcasted on June 2, 2001. Summary When the family learns about the "Save the Seals" Benefit Dance, they all scramble to find dates. Chloe decides to try and get Travis to go with her, while Riley tries desperately to find someone other than Larry. Meanwhile, Macy and Jake try their luck by going out with different people. Plot Larry tries to mail himself into Riley, and is stuck inside of his package for 4 days straight. Manuelo frees him and tells him he has to pay for same day delivery if he wants to mail himself to a woman. Larry claims this was his idea to ask Riley to the "Save the Seals" benefit dance, and Manuelo advises him to play hard to get instead of acting desperate. In the kitchen, Macy lectures Jake about wasting his time when he is one of the best fashion designers in the business. Jake tells Macy he is dropping off Chloe's mathbook that she left and got the mail for her. Macy notices that he opened one addressed to the two of them, which is an invitation to the "Save the Seals" benefit dance. They decide to get other dates instead of going together and having people assuming they are still a couple. At school, Riley is surprised when Larry ignores her, and Chloe tells Riley that she is writing a dating column for the newspaper, which Riley finds funny since Chloe has never been on a date. Chloe reveals that she is planning on getting on going with Travis Morgan since Macy is letting them bring dates to the dance. When he walks by, Chloe greets him, but Travis doesn't remember her name. However, Chloe is still confident that she can get Travis to ask her. Chloe thinks that her parents' re-entrance into the dating world will be like a "painful belly-flop". Meanwhile, Macy asks Manuelo about all of the single men in the neighborhood, but has no luck. At a bar, Jake buys a woman a drink, but finds her dentures in his drink. Chloe thinks that it is good that no one in her family has embarrassed themselves yet while trying to date. At school, Chloe lectures Riley about eating instead of trying to find a date, but Riley leaves to ask the football coach about the availability of the football team for the dance. Macy enters during the interview and is automatically attracted to the new football coach, John Lee. They make a date to play tennis. Chloe tries to flirt with Travis at his locker and lets him know that she is available, though he does not seem interested in her. At Jake's trailer, he tries to create an online profile for himself, but fails, so Manuelo re-creates his profile for him to not appear as pathetic. Riley tells the audience that all the guys in the school have dates besides Larry, leaving her looking dejected. Larry, who has been avoiding Riley for days, sees her and approaches her. She greets him, and she tells him it is the time if Larry wants to ask her. Larry lies, saying he has a date, and walks away. Chloe talks about how all of her family is going crazy, which inspires her to write about why people act crazy while they date. Macy gets home from her date, which has left her exhausted. When Chloe gets home, Manuelo tells her that Travis called her, which freaks her out. Chloe calls him back repeatedly, leaving multiple messages, and Travis finally calls her back, telling her not to call him anymore. That night, Jake meets multiple women, all who turn out to be duds. Larry approaches Riley and confesses he lied about having a date and that he wanted to play hard to get. He asks her to the dance, and she was about to accept, before he rattled on about the date and began dancing, which freaked her out and convinced her that going alone was better than going with him. The night of the dance, none of the Carlsons ended up getting a date, so they decide to go as a family. Gallery 789uiouj.png 78uio.png 878uoi.png 7yiuuy.png uyu.png uiyuiyoiu.png utuiy.png uyuiyyo.png iuiui.png johnlee.png 789iuioi.png uiyuii.png 78yiuiiu.png jhjkj.png 8oiuio.png iouioui.png hjytui.png 6kyiy.png 6uiyui.png 7iuio.png Category:Episodes